Some typical bone fixation techniques like screw insertion offer the advantage of reliability and speed but have drawbacks, among them are the damages caused to bone by drilling and tapping and the possibility of bone splitting following the screw insertion. In case of revision, the insertion of a rescue screw may be difficult or impossible. Moreover, for small, thin, bony structures, as can be found for example in the midfacial area, screw insertion is often difficult because of the limited available screw purchase.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved adhesive fixation technique avoiding the need for invasive insertion of a screw.